Seeking Damage in CC
Back to 2011 Logs Mouse Shark The little Cybertronian known as Mouse is here in Robot mode. His headlights glimmer above his head, and sometimes earns a complement from a passerby regarding how cute he is with a pat on his head. Mouse himself is seated on a bench with remote control in hand. His gaze is skyward today, with a helicopter flying and doing tricks in midair. Shark came on a mission to Crystal City, it was simple really. All he had to do was take note of any damage caused by Megatron's missiles that he rained down randomly upon the planet; once he was done he'd report what he found. The sound of something buzzing over his head attracts his attention and he looks up to spot the RC helicopter. Whirrrr~ The helicopter flies down and levels itself with your optics, almost as if saying hello. Then, the helicopter turns around and starts flying back towards its owner - Mouse. Mouse smiles happily as you notice his handiwork, and hopes you'll come over to say hello in person. Shark cocks his head slightly, a slow smile dawning as he follows the helicopter since it's on the way to where he has to go anyway. His optics look around for who may be flying the device. Mouse pilots the helicopter and lands it straight in his lap. With a huge grin on his face, Mouse waves towards you as you follow it. Kicking his legs idly as they dangle off the bench, Mouse cheerily rattles off a greeting in his signature, turbo-fast vocalizer. "Hi there!" Mouse continues to wave and smile, even though you are a complete stranger. He figures he's safe enough out here in the open of Crystal City. Shark stops about 10 feet away, hands coming up to rest upon his hips as he looks down at you. Slowly a smile creeps upon his lips until just a hint of his sharp, pointy teeth show. "Good cycle." he offers back. Mouse looks a little surprised, "Oh! Scary. But just a little." Mouse shies away a bit while putting his remote control away and setting his helicopter to the side. Mouse then again looks his optics back up at you, "Do you like my helicopter?" Mouse asks with genuine sincerity. Shark hmms softly to that declaration, "Scared of me hm? I'm an Autobot kiddo, don't have to be scared." he points out, then offers a nod, "Reminds me a bit of my brother, though he's way larger than that." Mouse again ohs, "'Autobot!" He sounds kind of excited as he exclaims so. "I've always wanted to see and explore Iacon. How's it like? How big is it? Are there fun and interesting things to do?" Mouse bombards you with so many questions; it's hard to keep track of them all. "Mmmm.. just unexpected" Mouse thinks in response to your query about being scared. Then, beaming with great pride, "I made the helicopter myself!" Shark comes over to sit down on the bench next to you, picking up the helicopter to look it over. "It's about as big as Crystal City, though not as pretty as here. Lots of Autobots hang out there. We do military stuff, so not sure how fun you'd find that." Odin has disconnected. Odin has disconnected. Odin has connected. Odin has connected. Mouse smiles and looks over to you as you pick up his helicopter and look it over. Mouse smiles and agrees, "Yeah, it is very pretty here. Military stuff? Sounds boring. But I'd still like to visit sometime." Mouse smiles, eager to go on about whatever. Shark finishes looking over the rc helicopter and gives it back to you, "Mm hmm, that's right. It can get a bit monotonous, but sometimes it’s good to be bored when you are in a war." he notes. "You made a nice little toy here kiddo." Mouse grins enthusiastically. "Thanks!" So what are you doing here in Crystal City?" Mouse asks, looking over and up at you. "Could always practice." Mouse says, hopping off of the bench and jumping around before sidestepping a few times. The way he moves is almost nonsensical.. but when he starts sidestepping, the maneuver seems very balanced and fluid. Shark stands up as you depart the bench, "Gotta find out if Crystal City got damaged at all from a Decepticon attack. Since you are a local, maybe you could point out where there is such damage?" he asks, then a soft chuckle at your movements, "What are you doing?" Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 12! Mouse beams up at you and smiles, "Practicing!" he exclaims happily, just happy to have company. "Damage?" Mouse tilts his head and looks up at you, thinking for a moment about it. Mouse places a finger on his chin as he doesn't quite get it yet.. Shark nods to that reply then says, "Yeah. Don't worry about it if you don't know. I gotta look around anyway." he notes, pointing himself toward the next area he needs to check out. Mouse replies honestly, "Maybe Murusa or Protofire can help! They are my heroes. I'll see if she's home!" ... Murusa! Murusa!" Mouse calls out, to no avail. While Mouse does indeed know where the damage is, it likely needs to be explained to him in simpler terms. Odin has disconnected. Odin has disconnected. Shark shakes his head and watches you head off, "I wouldn't want to bother them!" he calls after you, "Besides all I'm looking for is where missiles came down out of the sky. You see any come down a few solar cycles back?" Mouse looks back over to you, "Oh!" he exclaims, "I did, I did!" Mouse exclaims, as if he's excited to be of some help. "I've shown it already to guardians. But I can show you too!" Mouse transforms into RC car alt mode and zips in front of you. He keeps his speed respectful as he takes a route accessible for you to walk. Mouse leads the way to a point in the city much like you described. Though construction is there, damage is still evident. Shark runs after you, glad to have such exuberant help. He gives a low whistle at the damage and looks down at the small vehicle. "This the only location?" he asks. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Mouse rolls a 7! Mouse uhmms, "There were a lot that night. I think this is the only place like this I've found in the city." Mouse says, remaining in RC car alt mode. "But if I find anymore I'll be sure to let Murusa know!" Mouse exclaims, happy to be of help. Shark nods to that response, "Well that's all I need then, thank you for your assistance." he states with a grin, turning to head back toward the city gates. Mouse follows you along, "Not going to stay? Wanna play with me? Mouse zips behind you in his RC car alt mode, bugging and bothering you to stay for a while. "Come on!" Mouse exclaims. "I don't even know your name yet." Shark chuckles as you zip around behind him, stating, "Can't stay, gotta report back to the big boss bot.. you ever meet Prime there kiddo? Not a mech you would want to keep waiting ya know. Be disrespectful if I made the mech wait. As for my name, it’s Shark." Mouse continues to follow you even all the way to the gate. But that's as far as he goes. Mouse transforms back into Robot mode, cute as a button. "Nope, but I want to!" he exclaims genuinely. "I'm Mouse! Hope to see you soon!" Mouse waves happily, hoping to have made a new friend. Shark looks down at the youngling and flashes a smile that really shows off his teeth, "See ya around Mouse. Stay outta trouble." he offers, then nods toward the guard at the gate before transforming and hovering off toward Iacon. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Mouse's Logs Category:Shark's Logs